Amor de rival
by Preeta
Summary: Dia após dia, nem um olhar. Nem da parte de Harry, nem da parte de Draco. Aquilo virará um regime sentimental .. nada mais de caricias e beijos. Nada mais de amores. COMPLETE .. ULTIMO CAPÍTULO ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Amando o Rival **

Essa é uma fic SLASH. Sim, sim. Homem com homem e pronto acabou. E não me responsabilizo por nada que lerem e não gostarem. Se você está procurando romance lindinho, papai e mamãe, não vai ser aqui que você vai achar, certo?

Os personagens **NÃO** me pertencem, e sim à **titia Jô**, e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todos colocam.

**Título:** Amor de rival.  
**Autora:** eu, ou seja. Laly's  
**Shipper:** Harry e Draco (casal perfect)  
**Beta**: Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash – (para maiores de 18 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Capitulo sem spoilers

**Capitulo 01: Encontros de uma noite **

Lá estava eu, andando pelo corredor escuro – e úmido – da escola mais tediosa em que eu já estive. Hogwarts toda estava dormindo. Era uma noite de verão.

Eu acabei encostando-me em uma parede, respirando fundo. Meus pensamentos voaram. Potter estava lindo essa manhã... Não, não podia. Que pensamentos eram aqueles? Censurei-me. Aquele Potter, o Cicatriz, aquele testa rachada que me fascina... Censurei-me novamente. Aliás, não era a primeira das milésimas censuras que eu fazia a mim mesmo. Mas eu não podia negar que Potter era encantador. Que me encantava quando aquelas esmeraldas dirigiam-se para mim.

Algo me despertou vindo do fim do corredor. Era Filch e madame Norra, arrastando-se pelo longo corredor. Eu entrei na primeira sala que eu vi. Ofegante, sentei-me no chão, porém percebi que não estava só naquela sala. Harry Potter estava sentado numa mesa com umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada do seu lado.

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy? – Minhas pernas ficam moles, mas não podia deixar transparecer, ele não poderia notar. – Ah, desculpe-me, fugindo do Filch também, não é?

Segurei-me e, com meu nariz empinado, disse - O que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui? – ah... Dei graças a Merlin de estar por lá, junto a ele.

Potter voltou a olhar a garrafa de cerveja. Disfarçando, o peguei olhando fixamente para mim. Ah... aqueles olhos, aquela boca...

Ele levantou-se e veio em minha direção. Veio sorrateiro, felino. Ele não escondia que vinha em minha direção.

Será que ele sabia o que eu queria naquele momento? Sabendo ou não, ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. Sim, um beijo. Um beijo quente e gostoso. Eu, naquele momento, senti que era um garoto inexperiente, mas ele, o Potter, ele não. Potter parecia experiente em tudo: beijos, carícias, amores.

Ele, um adulto, um homem.

Eu, uma criança, uma criança ingênua.

Quando os lábios dele encostaram-se aos meus, foi como borboletas em meio a um jardim, batendo suas asas para um lindo vôo. Eu estava voando. Sua língua pedia passagem na minha boca. E sem rodeios, eu permiti que ela entrasse.

Juntas, nossas línguas ficaram "brincando", entrelaçadas num baile. Línguas com compasso, e corações descompassados. Meu coração estava batendo em disparada, quase pulando para fora das vestes negras que eu vestia. Potter chegando cada vez mais perto de mim sentiu o meu tremor. Tremia como gelatina, como, como... Ah ... Eu tremia como uma virgem. Ele sentindo meu tremor puxou-me para perto de seu corpo. Eu estava sentindo-me protegido junto ao corpo dele. Estávamos colados, como um feitiço cola-tudo. Por incrível que pareça, eu acabei relaxando e deixei minhas mãos fazerem o que quisessem. Comecei a percorrer suas costas, a acariciar seus cabelos levemente despenteados. Que prazer eu sentia em bagunçar ainda mais aqueles cabelos. Nem notei que, com isso, eu estava dando sinal para ele avançar. Foi aí que senti o que as menininhas sentem quando são beijadas por mim – que, modéstia à parte, sou lindo. Empurrei-o de leve. E, como uma garotinha, o que eu mais queria era que ele continuasse explorando: corpo, cabelo, boca, tudo. Porque eu deixaria.

_Oh! Salazar, não registre isso. Que vergonha. Nem acredito no que eu disse._

- Ora, o que há? Não esta gostando? – Perguntou-me num tom indescritível. Não sabia se ele estava debochando de mim ou se era sério.

Fiquei sem fala. Ele estava me enfeitiçando com os olhos esmeraldas me fitando maliciosamente. Ninguém resistiria aquele olhar... maroto? Sim, era um olhar de marotice. Nem mesmo tio Sev e o Lorde das Trevas resistiriam. Tenho certeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa é uma fic SLASH. Sim, sim. Homem com homem e pronto acabou. E não me responsabilizo por nada que lerem e não gostarem. Se você está procurando romance lindinho, papai e mamãe, não vai ser aqui que você vai achar, certo?

Os personagens **NÃO** me pertencem, e sim à **titia Jô**, e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todos colocam.

**Título:** Amor de rival.  
**Autora:** eu, ou seja. Laly's  
**Shipper:** Harry e Draco (casal perfect)  
**Beta**: Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash – (para maiores de 18 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Capitulo sem spoilers

**Capítulo 02: ****Quarto da grifinória. Noite de verão.**

Instantes antes, no quarto da Grifinória...

- Ah, Draco... – suspirei sentado em minha cama – por que insiste em tirar o sono dos outros? – Nossa. Eu estava paralisado ao imaginar a minha boca na boca daquele loiro.

Como ele estava lindo. Eu não imaginava que os meus conceitos sobre ele mudariam tanto assim. O que estava havendo? Não sabia. Coisas loucas também acontecem com você, imagino eu.

Com minha mão eu delineei meus lábios, pensando em como seria bom beijá-lo. Decidi então sair daquele quarto e vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Já nos corredores, o que iria fazer? Nem um bom final de semana eu tive em Hogsmeade! Estava de saco cheio de tudo, de todos. Queria algo novo, algo que estava me tirando o sono.

Mais uma vez ele invadiu os meus pensamentos. Pensava tão compulsivamente nele, que parecia que eu poderia acordar Londres com apenas pensamentos os incontroláveis de minha mente.

Entrei numa sala, e sentei em cima de uma mesa. Pensando em coisas do tipo: 'Como? Porquê? O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu, pensando no Malfoy?!'

Desejo, obsessão, vingança... Ou pura paixão?

Um barulho surgiu do lado de fora da sala. Concentrei-me para ouvir.

- Potter estava lindo essa manhã – não, não podia ser. Eu firmei meus ouvidos naquela voz elogiando-me. Era ele. Sim, era Malfoy. – Aquele Potter, o Cicatriz, aquele testa rachada que me fascina... – eu ainda o ouvi elogiar-me e censurar-se várias vezes mais.

Um novo barulho surgiu, e a voz de Draco parou imediatamente.

Eram Filch e Madame Norra. Rapidamente ele entrou na sala onde eu estava e sentou-se.

Meu coração estava falando mais alto naquela hora; ele percebeu que não esta só na sala. E, com as cervejas amanteigadas do meu dia tedioso em Hogsmeade, tentei ser o mais frio possível.

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy? – As pernas dele ficaram bambas, vi que ele tentava disfarçar para que eu não percebesse algo, mas foi em vão, pois eu percebi. – Ah, desculpe-me, fugindo do Filch também, não é?

Ainda disfarçando, com o nariz empinado, ele disse: "O que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui?" Eu olhei para a mesa, chão, paredes. E percebi o olhar dele sobre mim, então me senti no direito de olhar também. Ele disfarçou, olhou para outro canto. Larguei a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e deixei meu coração falar. Felinamente, deslizei até ele.

**DESEJO**

Deixei tudo de lado, medo, preconceito, pensamentos. TUDO. E colei meus lábios nos dele. Senti-me leve, flutuando como as borboletas. Eu parecia tão experiente, mas de experiência não tinha nada (pelo menos eu acho), e ele, como eu, demorou a perceber o que se passava naquela sala. Minha língua pedia passagem dentro de sua boca, e sem rodeios ele a entreabriu.

Juntas nossas línguas ficaram "brincando", entrelaçadas num baile. Línguas com compasso e corações descompassados. Meu coração estava batendo em disparada, pulando para fora das vestes negras que eu vestia. Eu chegava cada vez mais perto de Malfoy; senti o tremor dele, ele tremia como uma gelatina, como, como... Ah... Ele tremia como uma virgem. Eu, um homem, um adulto. Ele, uma criança, uma criança ingênua. Sentindo o seu tremor, puxei-o para perto de mim. "O que será que ele esta sentindo?". Estávamos colados, como um feitiço cola-tudo. Por mais incrível que pareça, ele acabou relaxando e deixando suas mão fazerem o que quisessem. Começou a percorrer minhas costas, e acariciar meus cabelos levemente despenteados. Ah! Que prazer eu sentia em ter meu cabelo bagunçado por ele. Nem notei que, com isso, ele estava dando sinal para eu avançar. Ele empurrou-me de leve, mas eu queria continuar explorando: corpo, cabelo, boca. E tudo mais.

- Ora, o que há? Não está gostando? – perguntei num tom indescritível. Sem definição alguma. Mas ele deve ter optado pelo: 'eu quero mais'.


	3. Chapter 3

Essa é uma fic SLASH. Sim, sim. Homem com homem e pronto acabou. E não me responsabilizo por nada que lerem e não gostarem. Se você está procurando romance lindinho, papai e mamãe, não vai ser aqui que você vai achar, certo?

Os personagens **NÃO** me pertencem, e sim à **titia Jô**, e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todos colocam.

**Título:** Amor de rival.  
**Autora:** eu, ou seja. Laly's  
**Shipper:** Harry e Draco (casal perfect)  
**Beta**: Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash – (para maiores de 18 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Capitulo sem spoilers

**Capítulo 03: Monte castelo**

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.  
__É só o amor, é só o amor, que conhece o que é verdade. _

Sim, eu queria mais, mais e mais. Boca, língua, corpo. Mas eu o afastei. _Mais uma vez_ eu o afastei; abaixei minha cabeça. O que tinha acontecido? Eu estava gostando, mas eu empurrei Potter, e com esse empurrão eu estava querendo mais era puxá-lo para perto de mim, entrelaçá-lo em meus braços, sentir todo ele em mim.

_O amor é bom, não quer o mal, não sente inveja ou se envaidece.  
__É um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer. _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Eu implorava por isso em silêncio. Mas não entendi a minha reação e a dele. Como ele queria que EU agisse? Como eu queria que ELE agisse? Nenhum de nós sabia o que aconteceria. Eu estava com medo dele não me entender. Ele olhou-me dentro dos olhos, e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Potter respirava fundo e calmamente. E foi então que eu, desesperado, comecei a dar passos para trás, em direção à porta. Em direção a saída.

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria. _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** O que mais podia ser para fazer-me ter essa reação? Saí quase correndo de dentro da sala e fui para o salão Sonserino. Estava deserto. Postei-me em frente à lareira. Louco, sim, estava louco.

Pelo que?

_É um não querer mais que bem querer, é solitário andar por entre a gente  
__É um não contentar-se de contente, é cuidar que se ganha em se perder  
__É um estar-se preso por vontade  
__É servir a quem vence, o vencedor _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Essa era a resposta para tudo.

**Boca** – avermelhada, doce e fina.  
**Língua** – macia, feroz, e saborosa.  
**Corpo **– lindo, escultural, com curvas encantadoras. Que desliza facilmente com apenas um olhar. Eu piro. Eu enlouqueço. Perco a fala. Sinto calafrios, arrepios rápidos, quase chegando a serem mortais. Tudo bem, tudo isso é exagero meu, mas só estando no meu lugar para saber.

Olhando para as faíscas que o fogo estava soltando para fora da lareira, relembrei.

_É um ter com quem nos mata lealdade  
__Tão contrário a si é mesmo o amor _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Enfeitiçaram-me, me fizeram mais... mais... mulher? NÃO! Pára, pára, pára! Volta a fita!  
**Boca, língua, corpo.** Enfeitiçaram-me, me fizeram mais... mais... homem. Mais seguro nos braços dele. Só nos braços dele, do Potter, Harry Potter.

_Estou acordado e todos dormem, todos dormem, todos dormem  
__Agora vejo em parte, mas então veremos face a face _

Sentido-me melancólico, vejo o fogo queimar a madeira. Lasca por lasca. Galhinho por galhinho. Vendo voar cinzas por cinzas. Sendo hipnotizado, por entre "nuvens de algodão", formas de escapar, fugir, gritar, correr, voar. Liberdade.

Estou fugindo, mas apenas do assunto. Eu me achei um covarde, largando-o lá depois dos beijos quentes que trocamos. Fantasias "eróticas" passaram pela minha cabeça. Se não foram fantasias, só podiam ser uma coisa mais.

_É só o amor, é só o amor, que conhece o que é verdade  
__Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria _

**PAIXÃO. **


	4. Chapter 4

Essa é uma fic SLASH. Sim, sim. Homem com homem e pronto acabou. E não me responsabilizo por nada que lerem e não gostarem. Se você está procurando romance lindinho, papai e mamãe, não vai ser aqui que você vai achar, certo?

Os personagens **NÃO** me pertencem, e sim à **titia Jô**, e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todos colocam.

**Título:** Amor de rival.  
**Autora:** eu, ou seja. Laly's  
**Shipper:** Harry e Draco (casal perfect)  
**Beta**: Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash – (para maiores de 18 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** sem spoilers

**Capítulo 04: **

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria  
__É só o amor, é só o amor, que conhece o que é verdade _

Sim, ele queria mais, e mais.

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Mas ele afastou-me outra vez. Abaixou a cabeça. O que tinha acontecido? Sim, eu estava gostando, e creio que ele também, mas ele me empurrou. Ahhh! Eu o queria bem perto de mim... Em mim.

_O amor é bom, não quer o mal, não sente inveja ou se envaidece  
__É um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Eu implorava em silêncio por outro beijo, mas não entendi a minha reação e a dele. Como ele queria que EU agisse? Como eu queria que ELE agisse? Nenhum de nós sabia o que aconteceria. Ele parecia estar com medo de eu não o entender. Eu o olhei dentro dos olhos, e balancei a cabeça positivamente, respirando fundo e calmamente. E foi então que ele, desesperado, começou a dar passos para trás, em direção à porta. Em direção a saída.

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** O que mais podia ser para fazer-lhe ter essa reação? Saí quase correndo de dentro da sala, e então fui para o salão grifinório. Estava deserto. Postei-me em frente à lareira. Louco, sim, estava louco.

Pelo que?

_É um não querer mais que bem querer, é solitário andar por entre a gente  
__É um não contentar-se de contente, é cuidar que se ganha em se perder  
__É um estar-se preso por vontade  
__É servir a quem vence, o vencedor _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Essa era a resposta para tudo.

**Boca **– avermelhada, doce e fina.  
**Língua** – macia, delicada e saborosa.  
**Corpo** – lindo. Pele branquinha e linda.

Olhando para as faíscas que o fogo estava soltando para fora da lareira, relembrei.

_É um ter com quem nos mata lealdade  
__Tão contrário a si é mesmo o amor _

**Boca, língua, corpo.** Enfeitiçaram-me.  
**Boca, língua, corpo.** Deixaram-me mais seguro de mim. Mais seguro com ele nos meus braços. Só nos meus braços.

_Estou acordado e todos dormem, todos dormem, todos dormem  
__Agora vejo em parte, mas então veremos face a face _

Sentido-me melancólico, vejo o fogo queimar a madeira. Lasca por lasca. Galhinho por galhinho. Vendo voar cinzas por cinzas. Sendo hipnotizado, por entre "nuvens de algodão", formas de escapar, fugir, gritar, correr, voar. Liberdade.

Eu deveria achá-lo um covarde, largando-me lá depois dos beijos quentes que trocamos. Fazer-me pensar em fantasias "eróticas". Se eram eróticas ou não, o que importava? Eu tinha gostado.

_É só o amor, é só o amor, que conhece o que é verdade  
__Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens  
__E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria _

**PAIXÃO. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dias. Meses se passaram, sem nem uma ou outra troca de olhares. Draco estava tentando se convencer que, não, ele não estava apaixonado por Harry. Tinha sido apenas uma 'brincadeira' sem sentido e de mau gosto.

Mas aquele fogo ainda ardia dentro do corpo de Draco, e para ele, era um demônio querendo se libertar. Ele só não sabia que aquele demônio tinha nome, e o nome é desejo.

Harry havia deixado seu dia-dia monótono. Hermione e Rony o viam fazer apenas duas coisas, se ele não estava em frente à lareira, estava indo rumo à sala precisa. Nenhum dos dois interferiu nos pensamentos do outro, mas a curiosidade já estava indo além...

- Mione, não acha melhor seguirmos ele? Ver o que ele anda fazendo. Não é certo ele esconder tudo da gente, nunca escondemos nada dele. – Fala Rony com a voz implorando para que virasse um 'espião' e fosse atrás de seu melhor amigo.

- Ora Ron. Isso não é certo – fala Hermione abaixando o 'pequeno' livro de astrologia que estava lendo – E você sabe muito bem disso, não sabe?

Rony apenas respirou fundo e afundou na poltrona em que estava sentado.

Harry ia em direção a um lugar incomum para ele...  
a Seção reservada estava ali, em sua frente como no primeiro ano ... Com aquele mau cheiro de livros velhos e mofados de dentro de uma sala na qual ninguém entrava sem a permissão de um professor. Coisa rara de se conseguir. Mas Harry, ele estava lá. Sua capa ajudava muito a fugir de todos e ficar em lugares restritos.

Ele andava por todas as estantes empoeiradas, cheias de livros. Enquanto um pequeno rastro de luz o seguia para iluminar o caminho para que ele andasse livremente.

Parou em uma estante... Lá havia um livro que o interessou... 'Licnomancia'.. Ele então se senta e abre o livro.

Um barulho o atrapalha.

Lá estava ele... Draco Malfoy estava passando por uma crise de tédio... Elas só se resolviam quando ia a ala hospitalar mexer nas ervas da Madame Ponfrey, lançar feitiços por ai em quem passasse e ele não gostasse..

Quis sair da rotina... Sabia que não era a coisa certa a fazer... Mas decidiu dar uma pequena volta pelo lugar menos desejado e mais quieto de toda hogwarts.

Entrando na seção reservada, Draco acaba esbarrando numa nova prateleira de livros, todos de transfiguração, troca de corpos, aparência.

Harry decidiu verificar de onde havia vindo o tal barulho.

Andou um pouco, quando dentro de sua capa, avistou Draco. Em suas mãos um lampião para iluminar seu caminho eu uma expressão de tristeza.

- Posso saber o que faz aqui?

De um pulo, draco sai do transe de olhar para os velhos livros.

- Devo esta fazendo o mesmo que você! – Draco falou com frieza.

- Fugindo de todos, tendo um pouco de privacidade.

- É, é ... isso mesmo.

Os dois parados, um olhando para o outro ... era quase que um implorando pela a aproximação do outro.

Draco aproxima-se.

- Não é isso Potter, não é isso que você quer?

Harry ainda um pouco desnorteado o olha nos olhos, sim era isso que ele anceou desde a ultima vez que eles se encontraram.

Era uma sensação estranha de ambos que estavam ali. Anciedade, calor, desprezo, raiva, paixão...

Era tudo 'novidade', muitos sentimentos juntos explodiriam e seriam como um choque. Fatal para o momento, ligaria os dois.

Draco provocava Harry de uma maneira... peculiar, comportada... mas mesmo comportada, sensual e provocante.

Harry estava com expressão Se não vai 'brincar', não desça para o 'play' 

A expressão de Draco era ... como eu (autora) diria: vou para o play, meu bem

- Então vem, pode vir ... – a sensação que Harry sentia era de extrema vontade de beijar loucamente os lábios de Draco, ferozmente.

O fio elétrico tinha sido ativado, todas as forças, sentimentos e loucuras haviam estourado dentro dos dois. Eram como animais, de repente já estavam em cima de uma mesa, Draco, encurralado por Harry que o encostava mais e mais na mesa, beijando-o sem perder o fôlego.

Era tudo tão intenso, os corações batendo ligeiro, mão na mão. Boca na boca. Pele com pele. Ambos corações também estavam unidos.

A roupa foi sumindo pouco a pouco, quando só mostrava, de Draco, as pernas e peito, Harry com a blusa entreaberta de 3 botões abertos, foram para nenhum, e 2 saltavam da camisa para uma parte do chão.

Pernas, braços, barriga a mostra. Era como no jardim do Edem... nus como uma religião não é. Estavam comendo um o outro, o fruto proibido. Aquele que não pode ser comido de maneira alguma.

Logo a biblioteca estava sendo preenchida por gemidos pra um fazer vontade para o outro. estou com o fruto agora

E um fazia o outro gemer mais e mais alto. então os dois serão pecadores

Logo os gemidos de fazer vontade deu espaço para novas coisas. Harry abaixou a cueca de Draco, enquanto Draco abaixava a dele.

Harry nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas parecia que seu corpo e suas mãos se guiavam sozinhos.

Draco virou-se de costas para Harry, não paravam de se beijar. Harry ajeitou para que entrasse em Draco sem machuca-lo muito.

Com dificuldade média Harry colocou seu pênis por inteiro em Draco que gemia de dor e prazer.

Os movimentos de Harry começaram a aumentar, aumentar... e junto os gemidos e 'gritos' de Draco também.

Estavam ofegantes, Draco ardia de prazer, sabia que estava prestes a gozar... Harry que estava em mais ação, ele, que estava dominando Draco, competia forças com o casaco. Estava quase lá, e queria o mesmo para Draco.

Ao sentir que o garoto conseguira gozar, ele não segurou por mais tempo gozando também.

Draco sentia um liquido quente invadir-lhe, era uma sensação que ele nunca sonhou que sentiria.  
Depois de muito vai e vem ... eles resolveram por fim, colados, deitados ao chão ficar um pouco quietos ... Harry enlaçava Draco confortavelmente.

O dia já estava quase pra amanhecer, os dois se arrumaram. Na saída da biblioteca Draco para Harry e num tom arrogante fala:

- Que isso não saia daqui Potter, ainda odeio você e seus amiguinhos.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso 'triunfante'

- Entendeu não foi Potter?

O moreno apenas pegou o loiro platinado pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo quente. Virou as costas deixando-o para trás.

- Sim, ele entendeu... Mas quem disse que eu quero entender?

Pensando alto assim, Draco rumou para as masmorras para deitar-se em sua cama e finalmente descansar.

**Licnomancia.** Adivinhação baseada nas figuras refletidas pela luz e sombra de velas ou tochas.


	6. Chapter 6

Boom ...

Só espero que tenham gostado ...

Para alertar aos leitores ...

EU NÃO ESTOU QUERENDO FOCALIZAR NA ESCOLA/GUERRA

Sim aaamo testar a paciência dos outros ...  
mas Não sempre.

xD


End file.
